This invention relates to explosives and more particularly to explosives which are perchlorate salts of organic compounds.
Pentaerythritol Tetranitrate (PETN) is widely used in detonation transfer devices because of the combination of high sensitivity or easy initiability and its high explosive output. However, it suffers from the disadvantage of having relatively poor thermal stability, aging characteristics, and lack of compatibility with other explosive ingredients. Therefore, a replacement for PETN is desirable for some of its applications.